


Asleep

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia, Trans Host, gay shit, they do the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 02:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything





	Asleep

“If someone doesn’t wake me up by fucking me, then what’s the point.” Host muttered into the pillow, groaning lowly. His body ached a bit, from the day’s mess. Anti chuckled lowly, kissing his cheek. 

“Is that an invitation, love.” He purred. Host snorted. 

“You know what, yeah. If you manage to wake up before I do, fuck me awake.” Host smirked over at him, knowing that he was usually the very first to wake up, and it was unlikely to happen. Still, he shifted, pressing his thighs a bit closer together. It was a hot idea, no matter how unlikely. 

Host fell asleep snuggled up against Anti’s side, snoring softly. Anti smirked softly, kissing his forehead, before slipping off to sleep. 

———————————————————————————————————–

Anti woke to find Bim and Dark already up. He panicked a second, not feeling Host against his side, before he blinked, tilting his head, hearing the snoring off to his side. He looked over, seeing Host, still passed out. Anti grinned, sitting up quickly. 

He undressed quickly, but took his time with Host, not wanting to wake him up… quite yet. He settled, gently moving the other onto his back, humming softly, kissing along his neck a moment, just because he could. 

Host often wore some of Dark’s shirts to bed, those were easy enough to undo, get him out of without waking him. They all had practice getting him in and out of shirts on those days he fell asleep in his binder. Anti ran his hands along his sides, tilting his head. Host had always been beautiful to him, no matter what the other man said. 

The pants were more difficult, but Host wore sweats, and rarely wore boxers with it when he slept, so Anti didn’t find himself having too much trouble. As much as he wanted to Host out, he was on a different mission. 

Anti hummed lowly, glancing around a moment and finding the lube from wherever Dark had thrown it-different place than normal, was Bim’s day today?-and slicked three fingers, watching Host sleep peacefully for a moment. He smirked a bit, slowly pressing a finger into him. Host let out a soft sigh, shifting a bit, and Anti froze, waiting, before Host slowly settled. 

As he settled, Anti slowly thrusted his finger, tilting his head, adding a second to stretch him out carefully, his other hand going to rub circles into his hip, keeping a close eye on when he was waking up or not. He seemed calm for now… 

He added a third, and Host moaned softly. Anti looked up, tilting his head, then smirked a bit. Still fast asleep. Good. Anti shifted, glancing around, then pouting a bit. 

He reached over, digging through the drawer a moment before grabbing a condom, slipping it on, humming lowly, glancing at Host a moment. His mouth was just a bit open, spread out on the bed, and Anti purred, once again having to resist burying his face between Host’s thighs. Maybe afterwards. 

Anti hummed, holding onto his hips, rocking slowly against him a moment, smirking softly, listening to the soft little gasps that Host would hide if he were conscious. That thought spurred Anti on, glancing down a moment to slowly push into Host, looking back up to his face. 

Host let out a soft sigh, head falling back, moaning softly. Anti smirked a bit, tilting his head, trying to find any sign of waking in him yet, then shifted, holding his hips up a bit, slowly rocking his hips with each thrust. 

Host’s voice got a bit louder, still breathy moans, arching a bit and holding onto the bed under him. He was starting to wake, and Anti snickered softly, shifting a bit, then taking a hold of Host’s leg, holding them up on his shoulders, hands on his hips as he thrusted hard, leaning a bit forwards, watching as he started waking up properly, moans getting louder, cracking a bit. 

“Wha-ah, fuck!” Host arched a bit, shivering slightly, trying to grab onto Anti, who grinned, kissing his calf lightly. 

“Pretty boy… there you are… been waiting a bit for you…” He smirked, leaning down, bending Host further as he cried out, to kiss Host lightly, holding onto him. “Told you I would.” He purred, kissing along his neck, letting Host drop his legs to loop around Anti’s waist. 

“Mmm… ye-ah! Y-you did!” He whimpered a bit, letting his head falling back for Anti to mark. Anti grinned. 

“Well… best get comfortable… cause we’re gonna be here a good long while.” he smirked, leaning down to kiss Host again, relishing in his voice cracking as he came. For the first time that day. 


End file.
